PuppetMistress Bella Revised
by BelieveInKi1214
Summary: Revised Version, of course: Bella used to be semi-normal, as normal as she could be when she was blind, but that all changed when she decided to move in with her father, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. Can meeting the Cullen family help her cope?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't anything you publicly recognize as someone else's. **

**AN: The prologue is the same, because I saw there was nothing wrong with it. Except a few words that I just changed. So read on, and the Next chapter should take a while before it's put up.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

**EPOV:**

I was sitting at my piano playing Nocturnes Chopin, feeling the fluent flow of rhythm that seeped from my mind to my fingertips, not missing a single note. That was the benefit of living for years, and years on end. The knowledge and skill that has been bewitched upon me, no bestowed. Because I am truly grateful for my knowledge, it's just that I don't wish to have live so long to have acquired it. It does help me get out of school work. Since I do know the material, more than the teachers themselves, I'm sure. But it feels like my life never ends, never really began, I guess I should say. I feel empty and lifeless. That was an understatement. I feel like I'm missing something.

But I've always felt like this. I pushed it back for some years but now, it's like the weight of a three ton boulder has been dropped on my shoulders. Not like it would hurt me, or affect me in any way. If anything, the boulder would be hurt. I chuckled silently with no humor to myself.

What my family and I are, it's indescribable. We are vampires. Yea, I know right? They are mythical creatures, they don't really exist. Yes, well, actually we do. Probably the only thing mythical about us is that we 'burn when we reach sunlight' and that we 'die with a mere steak to the heart'. Wrong. We are impenetrable, indestructible by anything that hurts humans. Like say, getting hit by a semi going a mileage that would normally kill anything that breathes when they walk, or skip, or whatever in its path, that wouldn't kill me. In fact, I would most certainly be unscathed, and the driver would probably have severe injuries, and would possibly die because of their blood exposure. Not that I'd want to feed on them, our family is 'vegetarians' we feed on animal's blood.

_Edward!_Alice's thought cut through my musings. _Edward, listen to me,_

"What?" I muttered.

_I had a vision. I found who you're looking for_,

My brows furrowed and creases formed on my forehead. What the hell. I'm not looking for anybody. I'm sitting at my piano playing a song for blood's sake! I was about to make a smart remark before she cut me off out loud.

"No, Edward. I know you're not physically looking for someone. Subconsciously, you are though," she murmured. I heard her perfectly clear from the floor above me, in her room where she was sitting thinking about her vision, and blocking me out from seeing it completely. _Yes, you're looking for her alright, she's going to be passing by soon, we have to get her. She's a newborn, Edward_, she added mentally. She's vampire? And Alice believes that I'm subconsciously looking for her. My brows furrowed. I've never been more confused or curious in my entire existence. I asked her the question that was now plaguing my mind.

"When?" I asked. She knew what I was talking about.

"Today, at approximately…six thirty," she answered. _Through the clearing, _she finished in thought.

The whole family sat at the round mahogany table that was placed in the center of our dining room. I was seated by Alice who was seated by Jasper who had Rosalie on his other side that had Emmet sitting on her other side that had Esme sitting on his other side that sat Carlisle that was sitting in between her and me. Confusing, I know.

"So, she's a newborn," Emmet said.

Alice nodded.

"So how bright crimson are her eyes? Surely she's had a few humans," Rosalie muttered. I frowned. She could at least give the girl some credit. She is all alone, possibly unbearably thirsty. I knew I couldn't help but tear at the throats of the cruel and ruthless humans during my rebellion of what I was. Maybe she does the same.

"Her eyes aren't crimson at all." Alice clipped. What...? She said she was a newborn. What color is her eyes then? Why is her eyes a different color? "Her eyes are actually like a dark blue color. I think it has something to do with her human life, though I'm not too sure," _My_ eyes were huge.

"And she's going to be Edward's mate?" Esme asked, suppressing her excitement, well trying to anyways. Alice didn't answer, but somehow Esme knew the answer, even though I still don't understand. "I'm so happy to hear this dear," her thoughts shown as much too. I almost jumped up and hugged her for all of her motherliness. Always looking out for us, like the mother we view her as.

"But what's odd, is that she doesn't know what she is, in my vision she kept denying what we told her, so we're going to have to be more subtle about it. It seems she's been through a lot, I'd guess that she hasn't exactly had anything really good happen to her, as well as find someone who loves her very much," when she said the last sentence she looked at me, and thought directly at me; _No matter how much you don't think you're looking for anyone, I know that you're looking for someone, and I have a feeling it's her you're looking for. She's going to turn your life upside down, Edward. Think of it as a gift, from fate. Someone is worth your time…and her name just so happens to be Isabella Marie Swan_.

Isabella, a complimentary name; Bella, meaning beautiful. I wonder how beautiful she is. _Right_, I'm going to be _mated_. That's not going to happen. I frowned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:No, this story is not done in Edward's POV the whole time, But you'll know when the POV changes.<strong>


	2. Ch 1 What Happened

**Disclaimer still applies. **

**Warning: I'm changing Stephenie's Vamps. I don't like that they sparkle in the sunlight and that they don't have blood. I don't like it. Sorry, lol. It sounds ridiculous. And I don't like that they BREAK/ can be torn apart. They're vampires, not snake-like diamonds with venom…**

**So; in here they **_**DO**_** have blood; it's just darker than normal for their lack of oxygen; And they **_**can **_**be in the sunlight; it's just that they would be so much more paler in the sunlight than any other time; so they just skip school whenever it's sunny. **

**AN: This chapter looks nothing like the old one. It had too much revising to do… lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: What happened? <strong>

Noises; horns, people talking, babies crying, anything you can think of; I heard it. I could hear everything from here to China, it seemed like. The weather to me, felt nonexistent at this moment, for a reason I'm not exactly picking up. The heaviness that used to surround me, wasn't anywhere near the weightlessness that I felt now. Yes, I used to be fat. Well, not fat per se, but from what I could tell, I was.

Though I wasn't as big as a house, or as round as a balloon, I still thought of myself as fat. I mean, it's not like I could see my reflection after the accident that I was in, but that story is gonna have to wait a few seconds; whenever I can get some idea of what's going on, of course.

Um, a few seconds past and I'm still drawing a blank; what was I doing before this?

Well, why not start now? It seems like it's going to take forever before I can understand what happened for me to turn out the way I did today.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, and my life used to be simply complicated before it came crashing, and that incident was all because of a hideous fire. After that fire, I was downgraded. I lost my eyesight almost completely because my retinas were fried. I couldn't remember a thing afterwards, because I fell into a coma for a month; and whenever I woke up, I wasn't exactly awake, I was wondering why the hell wouldn't my eyes open; until my mom had calmly, with worry, told me that my eyes _were_ open.

But no, she couldn't tell me that I was blind. She didn't have it in her. And the doctors wouldn't tell me either, I guess they felt that my mother should be the one to tell me, just to lessen the shock I was in. And boy; was I in a shock…

But that wasn't my only problem; after I became blind I felt that I couldn't really do anything. I couldn't exercise like I usually did. I wasn't allowed to drive my car that Phil, my step dad, bought me. But luckily he didn't sell it just because I couldn't drive it; he actually kept it for my mother; since someone crashed into her BMW that she bought. That was all that I felt that I lost. But I wasn't limited to simpler things after the accident, believe it or not.

I still had my trust fund in the bank that consisted of nothing but the money that Phil put in there the day he married my mom, Renee. It was just my outrageous luck that happened to keep it at, one million dollars for my use to get into college. Though, it's not like I was going to touch it, anyway; even though he said I can use some of it for emergencies; it's not I'm going to need a million dollars to get into college, right?

And who ever thought I would be in an emergency and had to get it?

No one did. But just a few hours earlier I was lying down on the floor of an airport's bathroom with my supervisor laying a few feet away from me, in a stall, I believe. I was sopping wet, and fairly dazed from laying there for what felt like a century. The smell of bittersweet nectar, red dye, and too much perfume was in the air around me. And for me being a blind girl, I couldn't understand for the life of me what the hell I was doing on the floor, wet-with god knows what; but I didn't think too much about that, because I was wet, and it was in the middle of the fall. I didn't want to catch a cold and get sick.

So, out of habit, I had opened eyes, wanting to remove the feeling of uncomfortable heaviness covering over them, and almost screamed at what I saw before closing my eyes tightly again. What the hell?

Yea, I know, what did she see? Why is she making a big deal out of it? What exactly did I see that shocked me; do you wish to know?

A _little_ too much, that's what. Blind people can't see. If anyone was paying attention earlier, you would have caught on that I was blind. Anyways, I kept my eyes closed for the duration of at least fifteen minutes (I'm not sure; I wasn't exactly counting), hoping that my problem would go away; but the wet feeling that was around me, and the smell, and all the noises just wouldn't leave at once.

After another four minutes I got pretty uncomfortable from the silky, liquid feeling around me and tried to find the source of the wetness. Unwillingly I opened my temporarily unhindered-sighted eyes, with a small note of impress; I felt like I could see practically everything around me much clearer than ever—if I could remember correctly, and I looked down to the feeling of the thick liquid that clung to my chest and shirt all the way to my mid-drift and waist.

The liquid was red; and very thick. I guessed that that was where the red dye smell came from… And the nauseating scent that accompanied the stench. It smelled awful. My only guess was that it was blood. And there was no telling who's blood it was; really, there was no one else in there, but my guider and myself, obviously. And the blood was pooled around me… What did that tell me?

Nothing really; because I wasn't in pain, I felt no injuries; open or otherwise, on my body. And I didn't bother to try to look for my supervisor; I didn't know what she looked like anyways, and whenever I looked around the restroom stalls with a quick glance, there was another pool of blood that was smeared off into a stall with the door closed. I couldn't be sure if it was my supervisor or not, because for one; I've never seen my supervisor once before in my life. So, there was no point in looking for her; was there?

And that brings me to where I am now. _How_ I am now, to be exact. I don't know what I would have classified my miraculous recovery of absolutely no sight to being super-sighted; but that didn't matter to me right now. Right now, I was worrying about the money that I just took out of my trust fund's account.

Because, you see, it turns out that, whoops, my supervisor is dead; I really didn't know that. And I'm not exactly sure where to go to get on my plane. So, getting on a plane was out of the question. Besides; I'm still sort of afraid of heights.

So my solution was to take my money and see if I could get a car on last minute's notice. Of course, I'm going to have to tell Renee and Phil about what happened; but I'd rather wait until later. Something tells me that telling them of _this_ occurrence isn't exactly advised.

So, right now, here I am, three fourths the way to Forks in my brand new Ferrari; it was black, and simple. And it was the oldest car at the lot that I went to; so I went for it. The way I was sold the car was sort of interesting though…

People wouldn't stop staring, and the car dealer that was selling me the car stared the hardest. But I'm just glad that it was over quickly... I really don't need that much attention; did I? Did it look like I was a runaway child or something? I wouldn't know…

And throughout the moments that I was rethinking over my trip here, I noticed that I was only three fourths of the way now; which made me think; how fast was I driving, anyways? Without a license too… I sure hope I don't get caught, or worse; Charlie catches me driving at all…

Yes, he's my father; so of course he knows that I'm 'blind' and not supposed to be on the road, driving, none the less. He'll probably think that someone put me up to it. Who knows?

I just know that whenever I get to my dad's that he'd be really surprised to see me there at all—or maybe even pissed. Cause I don't need to be a genius to know that I'm late to arriving to Charlie's; I'm sure my plane had already left some time ago since I woke up with blood all over me, right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry to end it here, I had no where else to end it at; and I'm kinda late to update. :**

**So, sorry about that, too. **

**Review? **

**I had to change the whole entire chapter because the one that I wrote before made no sense to me; and because the chapter was too long to edit; so I just decided to rewrite that over again, and a little shorter so that it'd be easier to edit.**


	3. Ch 2 Leec-I mean Bella

**Chapter 2: Leec-I Mean, Bella**

I stood nervously holding my ground in front of Charlie's door with a deep sense of apprehension. _I'm so going to be in trouble_, I thought. I only managed to get here because I had drove all around town trying to look for the house that was most familiar to me-which took up more of my time-but I had finally found it, luckily. And if it wasn't for the churning of my stomach, and the way that my throat went dry at thinking about trying to explain to Charlie why I was late, I would have been happier.

It took a few more calming thoughts than the worrying ones for me to gain a happy exterior, and a few deep breaths outward and in before I lifted my hand to knock at the door... But, then I noticed that there was a doorbell, and I went for it instead.

_Ding, Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Do_- It cut off there for it's being so old, I assumed. I should have remembered, but I never had to actually use it before, so the memory of the old door bell was lost.

Just as I was about to ring the bell again, the yellowing white screen-door opened to reveal a very tanned teenage-boy standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face.

I tried to find something familiar about the boy, just to let me know that I didn't have the wrong house but the more I stared at him, the more my nose was assaulted with something that smelt a lot like a dog, but not too similar. I ignored that, though in favor of taking in his more important features.

His hair shined black, and it was cut really short, his eyes were a vaguely familiar deep-brown, and I didn't get to make it past his face before he asked in a husky sounding voice that would have appealed to most girls my age, I ignored that too.

"Is there something you want, leec-" he cut himself off before he could continue, his eyes narrowing in a glare, but I wasn't much affected by that.

It was like being hit with something... really hard. The recognization hit me, why his eyes are familiar to me, bewilderingly I questioned, "Jacob Black...?"

That seemed to piss him off, for he stepped outside, his body seeming to tremor, and uncomfortably I started to notice his excess body heat that traveled between the short distance of me and him.

"Who are you?" he said cautiously and lowly.

_The guy doesn't even remember me_, I thought. _Despicable. _"Bella Swan," I frowned. The boy seemed to laugh for a bit, before stepping aside.

"There's no way you're her..." he paused as he stopped his tremors. "But, if you are... tell me who lives here."

He seemed to be upset with what he said, before he sighed. The remors were gone now and though the dislike was still evident as he let it fill the air around him, he pinned me with daring chocolate brown eyes and I felt as if it were a discreet warning of some sort before he let out defeatedly, "Nevermind; you must be her since you know Charlie's only daughter's name... I guess you can come in."

He stepped aside fully now, opening the green wood big door wider, as he stepped in before me, and I closed both of the doors after I was all the way in.

I walked behind him, forced to slow my actions as we came upon the sight of Charlie and Jacob's father sitting and watching football. But then Jacob went to the other side of the room, taking a seat on a sofa placed before the T.V., acting as if I wasn't there. I didn't mind, I wasn't paying attention to him anyways, my eyes were taking in the two that were also watching the television as well. Though when my eyes drifted past Jacob's dad, I was shocked to see that Billy was in a wheelchair now...but ignoring my curiosity, filing it away for later, my eyes stayed on Charlie as he turned the volume down on the T.V., turning towards Jacob.

"So, who was it?" Charlie asked, and at that the teenage boy nodded his head in my direction which caused Charlie to turn my way, and when he saw me slight excitement seemed to brighten his eyes, but he calmly answered, "Bella, hun..."

"In the flesh, dad," I answered with a small smile.

"You're..." he paused. "A little early, aren't you?" he frowned looking at the time, and then the calendar.

Well, that didn't make sense though; how am I early? What does he mean I'm _early_? I _missed_ my flight for what I'm guessing was days ago.

"What do you mean?"

"I was scheduled to pick you up on Thursday," he began looking at me worriedly, and I noticed that he kept looking back at my eyes before he finished. "It's Tuesday..."

I knew what day it was, I'm not dumb. What I'm feeling dumbfounded with at the moment was that I was due to arrive last Thursday, I thought. That would mean that even if I did make my flight, Charlie wouldn't have picked me up for an entire week... And something wasn't adding up to me. I frowned as my mind was running a mile a minute trying to figure out what was going on;

First waking up like... this, and now, I'm hearing that I wasn't supposed to arrive until two days from now?

"Do you have any bags in the car?" my dad continued to question.

That was another thing, he kept looking at my eyes in wonder, but he didn't question them. Not even a little bit, like he wasn't surprised.

Just what the hell is going on?

I was about to go back outside when Billy seemed to finally speak, "I see your eye surgery went well..." But the way he said 'eye surgery' hinted at something he knew was underneath; another thing that was stored in the recesses of my mind.

"I guess," I answered, going back to the front door before I paused and looked over my shoulder to my father. "I'm about to go get my bags," and I walked out.


End file.
